


Family don't end in blood

by castheangel666



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Family, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: From when the Killjoys first found The Girl, to the very end. I don't own anything, I'm a poor peasant.





	1. Finding The Girl

"Stay here, Gracie," Grace's mother said, "me and Daddy will be just a second,".

"Okay, Mommy," she replied. 

So Grace sat down on the side road, about a kilometre away from the gas station her parent were in. A car rolled away from the gas station, so she hid in the bushes nearby. The people in the car had taken away her Uncle Matthew, Aunt Elizabeth, and her three older cousins, Natasha, Jasmine and Penelope, and turned them into mindless drones. They didn't want Korse to take her too, so her parents taught her to how to find good hiding places quickly, in case she saw someone who she didn't know while they weren't around.

A few seconds later, she peeked out and looked back over to the gas station, where she saw something her little, five-year-old eyes would never forget. The gas station was on fire. And it was spreading. The gas exploded and spread the flames even more.

Grace screamed in shock, setting off running towards it. 

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" She sobbed violently, the smoke stinging her small eyes, her long, curly hair going crazy in the wind.

She was about to run into the building to find her parents, but a pair of strong arms pulled her back. She shrieked, and cried, and kicked. The person (she hoped it was a person, anyway) tried to pull her closer, to restrain her, muttering things like "Calm down, Girl" and "I won't hurt you". Grace couldn't see who it was through the smoke, but she knew she should be scared of whoever it was.

Finally, she lost consciousness.

 

"Who do you reckon she is?" Kobra asked, laying a blanket over the small body.

"I don't know, Kobra," Ghoul replied, "but I'm pretty sure her parents died in the explosion".

"Yeah, I bet," Party agreed, polishing his ray gun, "she looked really scared".

"Strong too," Jet added, "I could barely hold her down while shooting dracs".

The Girl whimpered in her sleep, her face scrunching up.

"Hey, hey, don't be scared," Jet whispered.

She sat up, gasping, eyes as wide as the dinner plates Party's mom used to use.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking around, "where's my Mommy and Daddy?"

"They, um, they died," Ghoul said cautiously. The other Killjoys turned to him, both in annoyance and shock of how blunt he was being.

The Girl's face crumpled. She pulled her knees close to her body and cried. Her shoulders shook and her sobs echoed through the empty store.

"My name is Party Poison," Party said, tapping her shoulder, "that's Ray, with hair like yours, that Ghoul, the short one, and this is Kobra, my baby brother".

"I'm Grace," she said, peeking out from her hands.

"Well, Grace," Ray said, "if your going to stay with, you need a code name, like us".

"Like what?"

"How about 'The Girl'?" Kobra spoke up for the first time, "simple, and not offensive".

"I like it!" said The Girl.

"Come on, then, Girl. I'm starved, and I bet you are too," Ghoul said, leading her to the kitchen.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Girl hears Fun Ghoul having a nightmare, she, along with the other Killjoys, step in to help.

PTSD and anxiety disorders weren't uncommon among Killjoys. Killing dracs, seeing people be killed, having people you consider your family put in danger? That shit didn't come without consequences. Some suffered from panic attacks, others flashbacks. But the most common thing was nightmares. The Girl knew that. She often comforted Kobra Kid after his, as he seemed the most prone. She suffered her own alone, but she knew that Kobra's were worse than hers. Party had almost died, after all. But Fun Ghoul? He seemed so tough to the Girl. Like nothing scared him. He would protect you. He didn't need protecting. But one night changed that.

The Girl woke suddenly in the middle of the night to whimpering. She looked over at the others. Fun Ghoul was tossing and turning, small whimpers are sobs forcing their way out of his lips. She crawled over to him. Ok Kobra Kid soon joined her. He always was a light sleeper.

"Fun Ghoul," he whispered, shaking one shoulder, the Girl shaking the other, "wake up, dude, it's just a bad dream". Fun Ghoul sat up, knocking the Girl to the side. His eyes as wide as dinner plates, breathing heavy and uneven. He sobbed into his hands, effectively waking Party Poison and Jet Star. They rushed over to comfort their upset fellow Killjoy.

"Hey there, Ghoul," Party whispered, grabbing his arm and leading him back down to the mat, "you're okay, dude".

"Party," Ghoul whimpered, clutching the leaders sleeve. He was shaking like a leaf. The Girl fetched a blanket and tucked it around his shoulders. Jet nodded at her in approval. He also went to get Ghoul and glass of water.

"Party, please don't leave me," he sobbed. Party wrapped his arm around the smaller man.

The Girl sat next to them, holding Ghoul's hand. Kobra surveyed what was happening. He left to get some pills, just in case.

"Where's Jet, Girl?" Ghoul asked, finally in control of his breathing.

The Girl smiled reassuringly. "He just went to grab some water for you," she said, "Kobra is grabbing some pills, I think".

He nodded, going silent.

"What was your dream about, Ghoul?" Party asked, ignoring the fact that his teammate was sitting in his lap.

Ghoul gratefully took the water and pills the others offered him, before taking a shaky breath and answering. "You left me. Jet, Kobra and the Girl died, a-and you blamed me, Party. You said it was my fault, that I wasn't good enough. You left me and Korse killed you too".

Kobra squeezed his other hand. "Well, we're here now Ghoul. We should all try to get back to sleep".

Ghoul blushed. "I-I don't know if I can".

The Girl smiled. "You can sleep with me! Jet says my hair is a good pillow".

Party almost made a joke about Ghoul sleeping with the Girl, but Jet shot him a look.

"This girl is FIVE Party!" he yelled, heading back to his mat.

Ghoul fell asleep on the Girl's hair, which WAS a good pillow. The Girl smiled. It felt good to be of use to someone. Her new family was awesome.


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Poison is sick, and the other Killjoys have to take care of the stubborn bastard.

The Girl usually woke up before anyone else. She was sleeping right up next to Jet when she fell asleep, and was in the same position when she woke up, so she thought it was the same situation that one morning. Before, that is, she heard retching coming from the bathroom.

It was there that she found Party Poison leaning over the toilet, heaving and coughing his lungs out, by the sound of it. The Girl made a small sound of understanding that went unnoticed, before silently snagged a bottle of water from the kitchen and dug through the médecine cabinet to find a bottle of pills, before announcing her presence to the other killjoy.

"Party? Do you want these pills? They should help settle your stomach a bit," the girl told her, kneeling down next to the red-haired man. He dry-heaved a few more times before replying.

"Thanks, Girl. Oh, man, I feel like shit," he said, swallowing the pills and sipping the water, "is anyone else awake?"

The Girl shook her head, "no, I thought I was the only one awake until I heard you throwing up".

"Yeah, it must jus to be a virus or some shit, because no one else was sick, and I shared a can with you last night," Party groaned, flushing the toilet.

"And I'm fine," the Girl agreed.

Kobra Kid walked in and saw them there. Luckily, he understood immediately, and ran to get Jet Star, the only one who would be able to carry Party.

"Ok, Party, c'mon, man, back to bed," the curly-haired man said, sliding one arm under Party's back and one under his knees. The Girl got u too, following them back to the sleeping-quarters.

"Mmph, Jet, put me down," Party mumbled, struggling weakly. Jet put him down on the bed, before going to wake up Fun Ghoul.

"Shh, Party, let us take care of you for once," Kobra said, wetting a cloth and placing on Party's sweating brow.

"N-no, Kobra, don't put a cold, wet cloth on me! Please, I'm freezing to death!" he whined to his younger brother, taking the cloth off, teeth-chattering dramatically. Kobra rolled his eyes, placing the cloth back on. The Girl giggled, loving how they could play with each other a bit.

"You have a fever, okay? It's messing with your mind, man," he replied.

The Girl tucked a blanket around him anyway, before running back to the kitchen to retrieve a bowl, in case he threw up, and to the bathroom to get another glass of water, so poor Party wouldn't be dehydrated and sick at the same time.

"Thanks, Girl. You're being super helpful today," Kobra said, smiling reassuringly at the eight year old. She smiled back, her two front teeth missing.

The Girl and Kobra Kid stood guard over Party all day as he slept off the illness. The Girl only left because she fell asleep and Kobra carried her to her sleeping bag.


End file.
